


Two Hours

by PrettyWhizzer (NargleAdvocate)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Jeremy eats peanut butter the proper way btw, Jeremy loves him for it, Jokes, Michael is a Little Shit, Page 80 reference bc I have no originality, Pining, Poor Jeremy and Michael honestly I keep torturing them in my fics, Suicide, Swearing, rehearsals are hell, someone write ninja Michael pls I beg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NargleAdvocate/pseuds/PrettyWhizzer
Summary: When Michael was there, he always knew how to cheer Jeremy up. Michael just had that aura. And while he was still cheering him up, today, there was something different about him.





	Two Hours

Jeremy planted himself face first into the couch, groaning loudly. His head hurt and he was so fucking stressed. The musical he was in was on in full force and rehearsal was hell and honestly he was questioning why the fuck he liked theater at all. But, he'd stick it out, and he knew he'd be crying by the end of the week. Sighing, he turned over, before screeching a little when he noticed Michael standing on the other side of the couch. "Michael! Christ dude, I never heard you walk in!"

Michael laughed. God, Jeremy was in love with that laugh. "Sorry Jer! I guess I was just super quiet, like a ninja!"

"You could never be a ninja."

"How would you know! I'm quick and flexible!"

"The last time you tried to do a somersault you complain about your back for like a week."

"Okay... But.... Still."

Jeremy stood up from the couch and strode over to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Want anything to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good!" Michael spoke, walking after Jeremy, before mumbling, "would kill for a slushy though, I haven't had one in ages."

"You had one two days ago!"

"Exactly! Ages! I'm gonna be dehydrated and stuff!"

Jeremy turned around. "Drink water?"

"What is this water you speak of."

Shaking his head and laughing, Jeremy reached up to the cabinet and pulled out a jar of peanut butter, before pulling out a spoon and sticking it in his mouth. His speech was muffled "Got any weed?"

Michael covered his mouth, hiding his smile, but his shaking shoulders gave him away. "You're drooling."

Jeremy pulled the spoon out of his mouth. "Wow, thank you for your kind observation, I never noticed." He sighed at the spot of saliva on his shirt. "So, you gonna answer my question?"

"I don't have any on me today, whoops."

"The great Michael Mell?" Jeremy started, eyebrows raised, "without weed? I never thought I'd see the day."

Michael walked over and elbowed him, almost making Jeremy drop his peanut butter. "You used to! Like... 4 years ago."

"4 years ago. Exactly."

"Fuck man, remember little eighth grader me, coming to you with a bag of weed, and you actually screamed."

Jeremy gasped and narrowed his eyes at Michael. "We said we wouldn't speak of that."

"I'm bringing it up now, fight me."

"I'll beat your ass at video games."

Michael shifted slightly, a flash of sorrow on his face. Jeremy stared at him, confused. "Ah, sorry dude, I can't, my hands kinda hurt?"

That was the worst excuse Jeremy had ever heard. "You've never let that stop you before."

"Yeah but..." Michael shrugged, sticking his hands into his hoodie pockets. "Hey, let's watch a movie."

Jeremy eyed Michael for a few seconds. Something was definitely off, but he didn't want to argue, because watching a movie sounded like a pretty decent idea too. "Yeah, sure, as long as I get to pick!"

Michael chuckled and nodded, gesturing to the couch. Jeremy flopped onto it once more, taking up all the room. He could hear Michael huff before his legs were crushed under the weight of his best friend.

"Hey! No fair! Get off me!"

"Not until you admit eating peanut butter straight out of a jar is fucking weird."

"Coming from the person who literally just eats straight up ketchup."

"It's a very different thing."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it is."

The pressure on his legs was removed, and he sat up, turning to Michael to make another witty remark, before seeing the far away look on his face. "Michael? You okay dude?"

Michael blinked a few times before focusing in on Jeremy. "Yeah, fuck, sorry. I was just thinking about how college is happening soon. Fuck, that was fast. You're gonna do great."

"So are you."

Michael nodded noncommittally, before messing with the strings on his hoodie. He almost looked forlorn, and Jeremy couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. Michael kicked his legs. "I was thinking about all the memories we have here. Like that time I got into a big art phase and drew all over your walls and your mom got really mad and told my mom and I wasn't allowed over for a week."

"Oh! I remember that! It was supposed to be two weeks but I pitched such a fit and I'm pretty sure mom got annoyed with all my crying."

"Or that time when I screamed fuck so loud your mom later asked if we were having sex."

Jeremy could feel his cheeks heating up. "Fuck! That was the most awkward moment of my life! She kept giving me glances and trying to subtly ask about it for weeks. I couldn't even bring you into the house for fuck's sake."

Michael laughed, and Jeremy laughed a bit with him. They were honestly both such a mess. "Damn, wish I had been there to see that conversation. Could have recorded it for blackmail later and everything! Although I still have all the blackmail I need..."

Jeremy's eyes widened as Michael pulled out his phone and hit play on a special audio recording, of a phone call Jeremy was beyond not proud of. He spluttered and launched himself towards the phone. "Jesus- Not funny! We said we'd definitely never bring that up again! Hey! Give it! I wanna delete it!"

Standing up on the couch, Michael held the phone just out of reach, and knocked Jeremy away when he got too close. They were giggling, and god, Jeremy could feel his heart swelling every time Michael smiled. He almost forgot why he was trying to grab the phone in the first place. 

Eventually, the pair collapsed down on the couch, exhausted from jumping so much. Michael dramatically laid a hand on top of his forehead. "Man, we aren't as young as we used to be."

Jeremy giggled again, but it sounded more like wheezing. "We're 18 Mikey, we're not that old."

"I feel like an old man! I think I might die soon man! Like damn my bones are so creaky!"

"That's cause you're never active." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Neither are you!"

"Theater counts."

"Mhm, standing on stage and speaking, definitely counts." Michael teased.

"It does!" Jeremy insisted. "Have you ever tried to fake being dragged by the hair across a stage or tried to do a choreographed fighting scene while saying lines? It's tiring stuff!"

"Wow, big word Heere."

Jeremy pushed his friend a bit before laying on his lap. "Shut up."

He looked up at his friend and smiled, a large smile, a more genuine smile than he had given in weeks. Michael always knew how to cheer him up.

Michael checked his phone before gently pushing Jeremy off his lap and standing up. "Shit dude, I gotta go."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Michael smiled at Jeremy, a large smile, but it had a fake tinge that Jeremy couldn't miss. He was an actor after all. Michael placed something on the coffee table before walking towards the door. "I love you, Jer-bear, you know that, right?"

Jeremy nodded slowly. "Yeah, you too, favowite person."

Michael grinned at the joke before letting his face fall again. "See you around, player two."

"Talk to you later, player one!"

Jeremy stared at the door once Michael left, unable to shake the feeling that there was something missing, that there was a detail he hadn't picked up on. It hung in the back of his mind as he turned to the coffee table to see what Michael had placed down. He raised an eyebrow. Michael's phone?

Immediately, Jeremy's own phone went off, making him scramble for his pockets. Maybe it was Michael, asking for his phone? Na, he would have just driven back and picked it up. He glanced at the caller ID and furrowed his eyebrows. Michael's mom...?

When he picked it up, he knew there was something very wrong. He could hear heavy breathing, like someone was crying. "Mrs. Mell..?

"Jer- Jeremy, I-I'm so sorry you're hearing this so late." She paused to let out a sob. "I just couldn't, didn't have the time to pick the phone up, what with driving to the ho- hospital and checking up on..." 

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Jeremy!" More sobbing. Jeremy was confused. "Michael, he- I'm sorry- he's dead, he, jumped off- off a bridge almost two hours ago, and, well, they- he was pronounced d-dead, two hours ago."

"... What?"

"He, we tried to rush him to the hospital, but... it just, we weren't fast enough, and he, he died, soon after, oh god..."

The phone was on the ground. He could faintly hear Mrs. Mell calling his name, but the ringing in his ears overpowered it. The world was spinning. He barely felt his knees hitting the ground, and he wasn't brought back to reality until he could hear his sobs echoing around the house, until his nails dug into his skin so hard he was starting to bleed, until he was hunched in on himself so much there was pain in his joints. 

Two hours? There was no way, he had just seen him, he was just there, he was- Jeremy bit his lip and sobbed harder, confusion swirling in his brain. Michael was dead. But he couldn't be. But he was. But Jeremy had just seen him...

The phone. Jeremy launched himself towards the coffee table and grabbed the phone, which was solid beneath his hands. He unlocked it and stared at the home screen, which was a picture of him and Michael smiling goofily at the camera. Tears clouded his vision once again. 

Fuck. What the fuck. Jeremy curled into a ball once more, the phone still tightly clenched in his hand. He placed his head between his knees and cried. Was the Michael he saw real or not? There was no way it could be, he was dead, but he felt so real, so tangible! Jeremy yanked on his hair with his free hand. Damn it, Michael... 

From the window, where Jeremy couldn't see, stood Michael, sadly staring at his best friend, before walking away and slowly fading out of existence.


End file.
